Abstract The goal of the Pilot and Exploratory Studies Core (PESC) is to provide support for studies that will develop and test new research ideas of high relevance to the Center's overall theme: improve understanding of how metabolic factors and inflammation interact with age-related diseases and comorbidities to determine key health outcomes related to mobility and functional status. The PESC will thus fund pilot research studies over a wide range of disciplines, from basic, pre-clinical, clinical patient-oriented research through behavioral and health services research. Each submitted proposal will first receive an evaluation for scientific merit by at least three external reviewers and then be further evaluated by OAIC leaders for relevance to the Center objectives. The PESC has made 121 pilot grants since its inception in 1989, mostly to junior faculty, many of whom have now established themselves as productive independent researchers in geriatric medicine and cognate disciplines. Four projects have been selected for 2015-2016 (year 1 of the competing renewal), including: a) Body composition phenotypes, inflammation, and functional status in older adults; b) Feasibility of a lifestyle intervention in older diabetics to improve glycemic control; c) Mechanistic links between peripheral monocyte inflammatory function and age related disease; d) Microbial concordance between urinary and wound cultures in institutionalized older adults. The PESC will be directed by Dr. Lona Mody. Dr. Mody will work closely with the Research Career Development Core (RCDC) and all the Resource Cores (RCs) to support implementation of innovative and promising projects proposed by junior scientists, or more senior investigators new to aging research, increasing the likelihood that projects will lead to externally supported research in aging.